1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flint type lighter, and more particularly to a safety flint type lighter wherein the lighter is practically impossible to be ignited accidentally or ignited by children.
2. Description of Related Arts
Modern butane lighters have become very popular, especially the flint type lighters, since the lighter are economy and cheap, easy operation, and easy to fight the fire.
However, the conventional flint type lighters have drawbacks in their usage. During the ignition of a conventional flint type lighter, the spark wheel must by rotated in order to strike a spark and then the pusher button is depressed for releasing gas. When the quality of the flint is poor, the spark generated may not strong enough for ignition. Moreover, the action of rotating the spark wheel and depressing the pusher button is not in one continuous motion and leads to different operational results depending on the users. Thus, the spark wheel gives friction to the flint in order to strike a spark, the residue of the flint will remain on the spark wheel of the lighter. During rotating the spark wheel, the residue of the flint may stick on an adult's thumb. In worse circumstance, user may repeat to rotate the spark wheel when failure ignition, the user's thumb may feel painful and dirty his or her thumb as well. So, the conventional flint type lighters are cheap and in usual shape and still have their drawbacks, and thus it is desirable that the lighter be improved for practical use.
Nowadays, a piezoelectric lighter is getting more popular wherein the piezoelectric lighter comprising a piezoelectric unit for generating piezoelectricity. User will only depress the pusher button in order to ignite the lighter. However, the piezoelectric unit is widely used in a high class lighter but is not widely used in a disposable lighter because the cost of the piezoelectric unit is too high to install in a disposable lighter. The use of the piezoelectric lighter is still restricted in certain circumstances.
Furthermore, it is now required a safety device preventing under age children from the usage of the lighter. The present invention provides not only a safety device avoiding the lighter to be ignited accidentally but also a solution to solve the drawbacks set forth above.